


Mixed Soulmates

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The situation is simple. Beca Mitchell is happily dating Clarke Griffin. Lexa is happily dating Chloe Beale. But one shower invasion later things get a lot more complicated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Soulmates

Beca Mitchell grumbled as she prepared her shower supplies. Her day had sucked, hell most of the last few months sucked. She didn’t want to be near her father. She sure as hell didn’t want to be in goddamn Barden. She wanted to be in Los Angeles working on her career as a DJ and producer but she didn’t have a choice

It was not just the fact she didn’t really have much in the way of money and her father was offering her free education. She could deal with this, she could work her ass off and make it but there was one other huge factor and that was her girlfriend and best friend Clarke Griffin who was going to the Ark Art(she still couldn’t say this without laughing even though it was one of the most prestigious schools in the country) School near Barden. After her father died long distance was not an option anymore. Oh Clarke encouraged her of course, she was always willing to sacrifice herself for the dreams of others but Beca was not going to be the selfish little prick who would leave her in such condition. Not to mention that she would miss the hell out of her

So Beca had a new plan now. Sleep her way through Barden while working on her music and looking for a job. Hopefully make enough money to get an out of campus apartment with Clarke in an year or two and then once they have their bearings they would transfer to L.A

But her father put a brake on her plans by offering to give her allowance if she took college seriously and actually got ets involved. Now don’t get her wrong. Beca was a hard worker when it came to her music and her dreams but in every other aspect of her life? She was lazy as hell so the option of getting allowance instead of working in a crappy college radio which was likely to never let her do anything more then stack records? She jumped on that. Well more like slouched her way to the Activities Fair where she found practically nothing except for some Deaf Jews and a psychotic blonde that would probably be in her nightmares. And of course there was that beautiful redhead with the hypnotic eyes who somehow seemed even sweeter then Monty. She was pretty sure that there was a significant chance of getting diabetes if she was near her for too long

Beca smiled as she entered the solitude of the shower stall. Her spirit was instantly raised as she ran her finger over the gorgeous tattoos Clarke had designed for her. She couldn’t fight the smile on her face as her mind ran over plans on how she could get rid of Kimmy Jin for a night so she and Clarke can finally have some alone time. Closing her eyes she started singing as for the first time in two weeks she finally felt relaxed. This bliss went on for almost ten seconds before……

Lexa looked reverently on the glory that was a naked Chloe Beale. She still didn’t understand how she had managed to be lucky enough to end up with someone as gorgeous, caring and kind as Chloe Beale. Between her shitty childhood and what happened with Costia Lexa thought that she wouldn’t find happiness ever again. And that’s when Chloe Beale stormed into her life and changed everything

The relationship was not easy of course. Nothing in Lexa’s life was. Between Lexa’s job as MMA fighter and all the training and travelling that went along with it, her second job as a bar tender, her third job as an assistant coach coupled with her night classes in college for her very long quest to get an education without completely bankrupting herself left little time for a relationship, especially when you included Chloe’s incredibly loyal commitment to the Bella’s(which also included a fair bit of travelling) And yet somehow they sill managed to make it work. To find time for each other and even though most of that time was filled with utterly mind blowing sex that left her more exhausted then ten rounds in the ring she still felt content and loved. 

And things were about to get better. Lexa had managed to score some sponsors and was in a very serious negotiations about modeling for a large sporting brand and some stunt work in a two different action movie. Soon she would be able to drop her additional jobs and take it easy. Well here easy meant actually being able to sleep a healthy amount of time but still. As she finished getting the water temperature just right she turned around expecting to see her amazing girlfriend and engage in some very pleasurable activities but she found empty space instead. Lexa’s body automatically went on alert, eyes darting everywhere in an effort to find Chloe. And then she heard something that made her blood run cold…..a rather beautiful voice singing Chloe’s lady jam. 

Spotting Chloe’s towel still hanging on the hook Lexa knew with absolute certainty where Chloe had gone. Hearing the singing stop abruptly and loud “DUDE” Lexa jumped out of the shower and quickly dressed herself 

“ Oh god. She is going to get arrested again” mummured Lexa and she rushed to get dressed and find her girlfriend before she got arrested for the sixth time. The fact that she managed to get away with it every single time was a testament to the fact that no cop,judge or D.A has so far managed to resist the terrible power Chloe’s puppy eyes and sincere “sorry’ Seeing Chloe’s bare back peeking from one of the stalls she quickly grabbed the towel and was halfway there when she heard the mysterious girl singing with Chloe joining her soon after. Lexa immediately stopped. Her girlfriend was the sweetest kindest person in the world but she was absolutely certain that if she interrupted this…whatever this was Chloe would skin her alive. There were few things scarier then an angry Chloe

Waiting until they were done she quickly entered the stall to see a tiny girl clutching a towel and looking like she just got his by a train and a completely naked Chloe with a predatory expression on her face. Lexa almost winced in sympathy. Chloe was Intrigued with a capital I. And when Chloe showed such interest you always ended up doing whatever she wanted no matter how hard you try to resist. Chloe Beale was simply a force of nature and this girl was about to get swept up in it

The girl was so shocked she barely reacted when Lexa burst in and quickly wraped a towel around Chloe

“ I am so sorry for her. She is just very excitable. Please don’t sue her” she said as she put her hands beneath Chloe’s legs and lifted her. Chloe squealed in delight as she did every time Lexa would carry her and laughed outloud

“ Don’t forget auditions!” she said squirming in Lexa’s hands to get one last look at the tattooed girl

Lexa sighed as she felt Chloe’s hand around her neck and her lips on her jaw as Chloe found another way to channel her excitement now that the poor girl (who Lexa strongly suspected was going to be a Bella very soon)was out of her sight . Life with Chloe Beale was crazy but so worth it

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved the idea of seeing my two favorite couples in the same universe. Sadly I don't have the writing skills to really do this idea justice so I will write as much as I can. If anyone wants to take over this idea please please do. I would love to see an actually talented writer take on this idea


End file.
